Fate's Tempest
by J. E. Talveran
Summary: Mary Poppins had always been an agent of the wind's fickle nature. However, one night, the wind's course throws her right back into the lives of the Banks' children. Can Mary Poppins give up her life of freedom for the children she swore to leave behind?
1. The Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: **Mary Poppins does not belong to me. She is forever bound to Disney and to P.L Travers. I only hope that my brief forays into the magical world of Mary Poppins entertain and delight. 

**Author's Note: **This story is a mixture of the movie and of the musical's characterization of Mary Poppins. While I will always adore the books, they're not really going to be mentioned here. Also, I know there's another variation of the "Mary saves the now-orphaned Banks children" and it is quite a fun read; I will try to keep my own writings away from toe-stepping areas.

* * *

**Chapter One: Where the Wind May Blow**

Below her the sky boiled. The clouds writhed and twisted into grotesque shapes, mocking the innocent shape making of ordinary days. Well enough away from the brewing tempest, Mary Poppins sniffed and plucked her carpet bag from the fluffy wisps of her own traveling cloud; she reached inside for her assignment book, flipping to the current date.

"Well, that's quite odd."

She turned the page to yesterday's date.

_Final Night with young Prince Tan'kon._

That was as it should be, now, she turned the page back. The paper was still crisp and blank. She didn't turn the page to tomorrow's date.

"Quite odd indeed," Mary Poppins sniffed a second time and set the book away, giving the storm below a critical eye. Apparently her schedule was to be thrown off by this middling rain cloud. "I do hope you're happy."

The cloud's answering thunder rolled just underneath her cloud, off-seating her. She gave the offending cloud a cross look and turned to pluck her umbrella out from the ever-consuming wisps of clouds. Only, as she stretched her hand out, the umbrella was not there, but behind her.

Her personal carriage was moving again.

"Bother." Mary Poppins snatched at her assignment book again and opened it to the day's date.

_Between the double oak trees and the whistling brook._

Mary Poppins's lips pursed into a frown as she glanced over the words. She was feeling something rather peculiar: she was feeling off-balanced. Rather, she was confused and confused was not a feeling Mary Poppins cared for. Her eyes darted over to her parrot companion, the wooden bird was uncharacteristically silent.

"I figured you would keep your tongue at the most inopportune time--" she cut off as another crash of thunder went off, this time all around her. She knew the magics of her trade would keep her safe, but her earlier confusion enabled the noise to further unsettle the normally collected woman. She coughed, bringing the umbrella close to her side; grabbing her bag with her other hand.

She sat back down and the cloud rocked as a third thunderclap sounded off. Gritting her teeth, Mary Poppins readied herself for when the cloud would simply vanish. The cloud took her underneath the storm and into a stretch of woods that disappeared into the rain all around her.

It shimmered into nothingness when she was but a meter from the ground. She landed delicately, her umbrella already shielding her from the brunt of the rain. Taking a step forward, she paused when lightning cracked across the small glimpses of sky she could make out in the forest her carriage had deposited her in.

Practically Perfect People had more than enough common sense, especially when it came to vanity ducking under for simple things. She closed the umbrella, hooking it under an arm and made her way through the soggy underbrush, wrinkling her nose as her overcoat soaked through.

Distasteful was a word in her mind but duty was duty and wherever Mary Poppins was needed, she went. Even if it meant trudging through muddy ferns and upturned roots. She made her was as quickly as she could without disgracing herself by falling when she spotted an enormous oak tree up ahead. To it's left was the shattered and charred remains of a trunk. She could faintly make out an outline of the rest sprawled behind the two trees.

She moved closer, her gut twisting in dread. She rounded the trunk, bringing her hand up to cover a gasp. The trunk crashed over a carriage, the horse drowned by the depression in the soil the impact had caused. Caught on it's side, the animal had no chance to escape the torrential downpour. She sidestepped around the poor beast and peered into the wreakage.

The faces were shadowed but she needn't check to confirm her suspicions. The suffrage banner flapping in the wind more than assured her who the fates had cast an evil eye upon. Mary Poppins rocked back on her heels, worry nagging at her, another sensation she detested.

These souls were already onto the next world, there was no need for her here.

"Please let there be no need for me here," she prayed, allowing the worry to bubble past her defenses. She turned to go when movement caught her eye. A small, gloved hand twitched from the back part of the carriage.

"Jane!" Mary quickened over to a place where she could pry debris off of the girl, as she freed the last piece she gently felt Jane's neck for any sort of tenderness, then moved her from the crash.

"Mary Poppins? Is it really you?" Jane's voice was barely a whisper in the wind, snatched away almost before reaching Mary's ears. Mary cradled the girl as she moved further into the shelter of the surviving oak and away from the death.

"Yes, Jane."

"Have you come to take me to Heaven?" Jane's next question threw Mary off-step. She turned into Mary's overcoat, seemingly oblivious to the reaction her statement brought, or to the not-quite-well-kept fabric. Her eyes fluttered, and Mary could see the bruise forming upon her brow.

"Not tonight, Jane. Not tonight." Mary shifted the girl gingerly against the bark, her hand smoothing over the child's hair. "Where is your brother? Where is Michael, Jane?"

"Why, he's just on the opposite side. He wanted to be by Father," Jane blinked slowly.

Mary's brow creased as she looked to the wreck. She knew the mother was in there, was certain the other adult had been George. She had seen no Michael though. She crinkled her nose and straightened up. "Very well. Jane, I want you to stay here, do you understand? I need to see if your brother..." she trailed off, not wanting to voice her fears.

"Yes, Mary Poppins." Jane's head lolled to one side as she tracked Mary's movements around the far side of the oak trees.

Mary sent a look back to the girl, silently thanking the fates that Jane was detached at the moment. This was not her elemental and to be so far from her comfort zone ... she didn't want the girl to feed off her own growing doubts.

"Find Michael, then assess the situation," she murmured, ducking under a low branch. She shoved her concerns away, trying to regain control. Practically Perfect Persons did not lose their composure, no matter the circumstance.

Her heel sunk in mud and she let out a frustrated sigh, tugging it free. Side-stepping another sinkhole, she came upon the small brook. "Oh!"

Michael had been on the opposite side, though he wasn't in the carriage. The boy was laid upon the upturned roots of the oaks, his body thankfully out of the freezing water. He was still and unresponsive when she shouted his name.

"Michael!" she hurried to him, placing her fingers over his pulse point. Nothing ... no! ...there. Faint but there. "Michael," she whispered gratefully.

A shadow in the corner of her eye.

She cocked her head, allowing herself a glare. The despair sprite hovered just out of reach, it's tendrils curled around Michael's form. "You won't save this one, Mary Poppins," it rasped, returning her glower. "This one wants to take the ferry ride."

"You will not make up his mind for him."

"Won't I?" it chuckled, a tendril snaking up to hover over Michael's temple. "He doesn't want to wake up. His mother gone, father as well."

"You will not be the judge over a child's life!" Mary snapped, her composure stretching thin.

"You would then?" It seized one of her wrists with another tendril of smoky darkness. Mary could feel hopelessness creeping from the touch but steeled herself. "Stop me Mary Poppins. Stop me if you can."

Mary felt the world spin out from under her as the sprite tugged her into the battlefield that was Michael's subconsciousness.

* * *

To be continued...

I know, I know. Horrible cliffhanger. The second chapter should be up within a day or two, barring any obstacles. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged; they tell me what I'm doing right and wrong here.


	2. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

**Disclaimer: **Mary Poppins is not my intellectual property. The story and character belong to P.L Travers and Disney. I'm merely taking them out on a Jolly Holiday.

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Sleep, Perchance to Dream**

Fate was a fickle mistress. All-knowing yet unwanting to be everywhere at all times; things needed to be done, however, and so Fate chose agents for herself every few centuries. Given the promise of eternal life and youth, they were sent out to do the things that must be done. Even if that meant becoming a little boy's savior in his own mind.

Mary Poppins landed, for the first time in many years, inelegantly on a knee as the dreamscape took form about her. She groaned, pushing herself upright and took a look about. Michael's imagination colored everything in a bleak gray; even the shadows held little depth to them. The air was dead silent though, barely any sound beyond the own "tap, tapping" of her heels on the rocky ground.

If Mary Poppins were imperfect enough to hate, she would have definitely have roped this part of the job under that loathing. It wasn't the rescue mission but the how and the whys. She felt a prickle of annoyance at the unexpectedness as well, leaving her unprepared for whatever was to come. She steeled herself and headed towards the far end of the empty clearing she was in; before her was a small opening, beyond that, only darkness. She glanced behind her but the wasteland was unwilling to give up any answers.

"So," came the sickly voice from her right. She scowled at the sprite flickering in and out of vision. "You know the drill Mary Poppins, Battle of the will, winner takes the boy."

"I do so detest these methods," she said curtly, drawing herself to her full height. "Why I could--"

"You could; but you won't." It cackled, rolling over in the air. "You're Mary Poppins, you don't break rules."

She opened her mouth to retort, then closed it again. The sprite was right, she did follow all the rules, but oh how she wished to break them for this particular child. Just as she almost broke them upon being a nanny those few years before.

The sprite watched her, still looping in the air. "Well?"

"If I must, I must." She nodded firmly.

Cackling, the sprite did another flip and the clearing went pitch-black around her. When the light returned, she found herself on the rooftop where Bert and his mates had put on a show for the children. The smoke hung heavy and low against the ground, clinging to her dress. She pushed through it towards the sound of crying, finding Michael curled up beside a chimney. She knelt down beside him, her fingers brushing along his collar.

Michael looked up, his eyes puffy and red from crying, his face covered in soot. "Mary Poppins?" He gave a loud sniff as she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Mary Poppins paused before answering, dropping a hand into a pocket to pull out a handkerchief. She dapped it on her tongue and then proceeded to wash away some of the heavier grime. "I am here to make sure you make your way home safely."

"I don't want to go back."

"I beg your pardon?" She blinked.

"I don't want to go back," Michael's breath was shakey, making his voice waver. "I don't want to be alone." The words shot straight through Mary Poppins and she held a hand to her breast in response. To be so young and already understanding the finality of death was, to her way of thinking, terribly unfair to the innocence lost.

"Now Michael, you have your sister, Jane."

Michael shook his head, "she's not Mother. Or Father. Mary Poppins, did I do wrong to make them go away?"

Mary Poppins grasped Micahel's shoulders gently and shook her head firmly. "No Michael. Nothing you did or could have done caused the accident--"

"But I wanted to go to the horse races! It was my choice!" he pulled away from her hold, the tears coming new again. "It's all my fault!"

"Michael Banks."

He sniffed and looked to her, cringing at her fierce look. "Wh-what?"

"Don't you ever take the blame onto your shoulders for things you couldn't possibly have control over. Terrible things happen, sometimes without warning or explanation. When those times arise, you must weather the storm for the sun is alwaysjsut beyond those clouds."

"It doesn't feel that way."

Mary Poppins nodded, "Not all the time, no; however, if we lost our hope, what would become of us?" She offered a tender smile, "Jane needs her brother Michael. After all, you're the King of the Castle now."

"Like Father?"

"I'm sure you'll fill his shoes in time." Her smile grew as he let out a hiccup and started to dry his tears. He allowed her to stand him up and lead him away from the chimney and the soot.

"Mary Poppins, promise that you won't ever leave us again?" He tugged at her skirt, his eyes large and hopeful.

She bit her lip, staring down at him. He sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve and she tsked involuntarily, using her standard remark to any of her charges' pleas. "Michael, you know I cannot make a promise I can't keep."

His expression crumbled and she instantly knew that she had failed dismally in the test, watching Michael's hope shatter into tiny shards. Behind her she heard not the cursing of a losing sprite, but an eerie chortle.

"I'll be nice this time and say you've saved this one, Mary Poppins. I do so hope you're pleased," the sprite's laughter hissed through the words, making the congratulations mocking and terrible to hear. It flipped in the air over and over, each time it's sickly grin flashing at her. The sprite floated over to lay a hand on Michael's shoulder. "No matter, I'll be back soon enough."

"Leave us."

The Sprite grinned again, "I won't be too far away."

She made to snatch at the figment but grasped only dead air. She let out a breath and looked to the quiet child, Michael's head was bowed, his sniffles just audible to her. "Michael."

He looked up, wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve again. "Yes, Mary Poppins?"

"I'll stay until I am no longer needed."

Michael watched her in the odd child-like scrunchy of any adult, then nodded. "Yes, Mary Poppins." The boy struggled to his full height, barely past her waist and looked up to her. "How do we get home?"

"Hold my hand," she instructed, holding out her own for Michael to take. As soon as his fingers were tightly curled about her palm, she called upon the spark of magic that Fate granted all it's charges. Around them the landscape shimmered from the rooftops of London to the soggy roots of the old oak tree. Michael didn't let go, but peered around, his motions subdued. "Your sister is by the roots, let's join her and find some proper shelter to ride out the storm."

"Can I see Mother? Can I see Father? I want to say goodbye."

Mary Poppins averted her eyes from Michael's gaze. "We need to get back to Jane, spit spot. Afterwards, we'll see." As she led him back around the tree, she wondered what she had tossed herself into; and if there was any way of averting the disasters to come. She couldn't stay, she could never stay. It was a rule and Mary Poppins wasn't one to break them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Firstly, thank you Rikkurox and Redneckqueen-93 for your reviews. They always make a writer's day. To my other readers, I apologize for the wait, having one's time stolen from writing makes updating difficult to do. This chapter is not intended as anything other than fiction. Seeing that Mary Poppin's world is a wee bit more magical and strange, I figured in this world, sometimes there were tests of willpower to see if one succumbed to the hopelessness of despair and death, or rose up and fought for their right to go on living. Or perhaps it's merely a metaphor or even Mary's own imagination flashing before her as she preformed CPR on Michael or any other life-saving technique. 


	3. Hopscotch

**Disclaimer:**Mary Poppins does not belong to me however much I would enjoy that.

**Author's Note:** My apologies for not updating for quite a while. The roadtrip took longer than expected and I had to reformat my computer which meant that the outline and chapters I had for this story were wiped completely. /sigh. No matter though! Here's long-awaited chapter three. Hope you all enjoy. Oh! And thank you to Copper, Rikkurox, Icestar, and RedneckQueen for reviewing. It makes me all the more determined to push through the backsteps.

**Chapter Three: Hopscotch**

The reunion between brother, sister, and their nanny was short-lived as the rain plummeted from above, forcing the three to take shelter beneath the grand oak. Mary Poppins's umbrella, while adequate enough underneath the oak's bough, was not suitable for getting two children out of the way of a freezing wind. She pursed her lips, hoping that their surroundings would offer a hint for better shelter.

Nothing that would comfortably fit three people caught her eye and she wasn't going to take the children back to the wrecked carriage, even if it would provide better protection against the rain. Jane tugged on her skirt, meekly asking if they could fly out on the umbrella. Mary Poppins sadly shook her head.

"The umbrella is a fickle creature, and only works when I need return to the skies for preparations for my next trip"

"Do you live in the sky?" Michael asked, his voice filled with awe.

"She probably lives in a castle filled with faeries and magical things!"

"Do I look like the King to you?" Mary Poppins retorted, "living in a castle, me? When a proper cloud will do. Huh, the nerve!"

"Not a castle?"

"Clouds can't hold castles, Jane!"

"Yes they can!"

"No they can't Jane, they're just clouds."

"Michael, stop this fighting at once." Mary Poppins tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"But they're just fluff, they can't hold up anything!"

"Have you ever been on a cloud?" Mary Poppins nodded as Michael shook his head, "as I thought; if you've never been on a cloud, how could you possibly know what they're capable of holding?"

Michael's reply was a whisper. "Father told me that."

Mary Poppins internally winced. "Come here Michael, before you freeze out there on that branch." Deciding that moving quickly beyond the stumble and ignoring the faint echo of a sprite's cackle, Mary Poppins undid her coat and allowed Michael to slide in under her arm to share warmth. A moment passed and his sister was right there on the other side, turning the coat into a makeshift cloak over the three of them. Mary Poppins tucked the coat closer to her two charges and stared outward into the wind and rain.

The children were asleep soon, their experience and the weather overcoming their senses. As they dozed against her, Mary Poppins' thoughts went back to clouds and more importantly, to her own cloud. While it could bring her down through the bluster of the storm, it certainly wouldn't be able to provide enough lift to push back up with two extra bodies. Even her magic wouldn't make the three of them fly.

Jane sneezed and quickly mumbled an apology, jolting her back to the present. Michael shivered beside her. Even Mary Poppins began to feel the effects of the weather. Things weren't looking grand at all.

Until a big, fat raindrop fell directly onto the brim of Mary Poppins' hat, splashed onto her nose, and ended up finally on her not-so-dry coat. After the indignity of the act wore off, an idea flashed through Mary Poppins' mind. She stood up and lifted her gaze to the sky, watching several other rain drops fall; and suddenly a game popped into mind.

"Jane, Michael," she whispered softly, rousing them from their brief nap. They stared bleary-eyed at her, blinking away the sleep. "Come now, best we get out of this rain, no?" She stood and helped them stand as well.

"How are we going to do that, Mary Poppins?" Jane hunched her shoulders, not enjoying the sudden blast of cold from lack of contact.

"We're going to play a game."

"A game? Here?" Michael looked about. Paused a moment, looked at her, then looked about again. "I don't see a game."

Mary Poppins allowed herself a smile. "That's because you're not looking in the right direction."

"I'm not?" he looked to his feet. At her chuckle, he looked skyward and yelped as a raindrop fell between his eyes.

Over Jane's giggling, Mary Poppins explained. "We are going to play hopscotch--"

"But there's no squares--"

"Let me finish, Jane. Now, you're quite right, there are no squares about us so we are going to improvise and use the rain."

Michael stared at her, "you can't use rain! It's water and you're too heavy!"

"Mary Poppins too heavy for rain? Bite your tongue!" she bristled at the thought of being too heavy. Hmph, the nerve. "When you're ready to let me explain, I'll continue." She waited a beat, then continued. "Now, despite Michael's protests, we are going to use the raindrops to proceed up into the clouds to where I can properly return you two to London, then make arrangements for..." she trails off, not wanting to bring up the subject of their parents until she's quite sure they'll be all right.

"Arrangements for...?" Jane leans forward.

"For what's to come afterward. Now, stand before me in a row. Spit-spot!" They do so and she turns them both to face outward, stepping in behind them. "When I come to 'three' I want you to hop onto the nearest raindrop."

"But!" Michael went silent at her look and nodded.

"One. Two. Three." They hopped.

The raindrop felt odd beneath Mary Poppins' feet and she held on tightly as the children struggled to maintain balance on a bubble of water. "Now, we're going to repeat the process until we're clear of the storm, am I clear?"

The two nodded and at Mary Poppins signal began to hop from raindrop to raindrop, though their method was shaky. Mary Poppins moved gracefully from drop to drop, making sure she never did anything too unladylike and called ahead to the pair, "I suggest you both say a song to keep your feet! Much like they were solid squares."

"I don't know any songs!" Michael called, standing still on a larger drop.

"I do!" Jane steadied herself, then started to chant in time with her hopping. "One for sorrow, two for joy!"

Michael caught on quickly, "Three for a girl, um... four for a boy!"

They started moving easier through the falling rain, Jane in the lead. "Five for silver, six for gold..."

"Seven for a secret that'll never be told!" Michael laughed and caught up to his sister. They proceed to make up several more number chants and bit by bit they left the downpour and landed on the surface of the rainclouds.

"Woah!" Michael toppled over, landing face-first into the cloud's surface. "Hey, it's fluffy!"

Mary Poppins smoothly took her final steps onto the cloud's surface. "What did you expect a cloud to be made of?"

Michael hopped to his feet and hurried to the side of the cloud, "we're really high up here! Jane come look!"

Jane stayed close to Mary Poppins, shaking her head. "I much rather prefer being in the middle." She looked to Mary Poppins, "now what are we going to do?"

"Fly home, as I said."

"On a cloud? How lovely." She sat down but stood up again at Mary Poppins motion. "Not on a cloud?"

"Not on this cloud. Michael, step back from the edge please." Mary Poppins whistled sharply. A section of the cloud broke free and hovered before them, it seems perfect for three people, it also held Mary Poppins' carpet bag. "There we go, spit-spot now."

The children clambered onto the smaller cloud and after a quick look-over, Mary Poppins soon followed. "To Number 17, Cherry Tree Lane." At her words, the cloud began the journey home.


	4. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, Mary Poppins is not my property. While dreadful, I must accept that. However, I am borrowing her for this story.

** Chapter Four: Homecoming**

The echoing gong of Big Ben was chiming the first hour when the winds pushed the small cloud over the London skyline. Below them the glittering lights seemed an oasis from the stormy night sky. The children leaned as far as they dared over the edges of the cloud, issuing delight at the sights that only the birds, and Mary Poppins, were privy to.

"Is this how you always travel, Mary Poppins?" Jane turned her gaze onto her nanny. Mary Poppins shook her head, reaching out to tug Michael from hanging over the side.

"Only over Europe."

Jane's eyes widened at that. "You mean you've been all over the world?" she scooted closer.

"Of course, practically perfect people make it a point to be well-versed about the ways of the world."

Michael returned his attention to the girls, sitting back properly after a receiving another disapproving look concerning his seat. "Have you been to India where all the tigers and elephants are?"

"Quite a few times."

"Did you watch over a Prince Mary Poppins?"

"I've watched all sorts of children, Jane. It is my duty as a nanny of course."

"Are they wonderful to be around? Princesses are always so lovely in the fairytales." Jane 's eyes glittered at the thought of princesses and palaces. "Did you stay in a palace?"

"I would gather that they're like every other child." Mary Poppins tugged at Michael again to sit firmly in one spot. "As for your other question, one's home is one's palace."

Michael craned is neck so he could see over the side without raising Mary Poppins' suspicion. "Where's our house at?" He squinted at the streets far below them, trying to pinpoint his own porch-light from all the others.

Mary Poppins tilted her neck and studied the city, then pointed a gloved finger to a small prick of light a little bit aways from the main bustle. "Just there, Michael. I believe Ellen might be up waiting for your return if that candle is any indication."

"You can see Ellen?" He pushed forward again and yelped as her firm tug saved him from toppling over.

"Michael, you are not a tumble-artist, and I said nothing of the sort."

"But--!"

"Goats but, Michael. There's a candle in your window; Ellen has a fondness for the softer lighting."

Jane nodded, "She's right, Michael."

Michael smoothed out the collar of his jacket and let out a short puff of air. "Oh." The action caused a faint smile to flicker over Mary Poppins' lips before she resumed her neutral air. "How do we get down?" he asked after a quiet moment. "I mean, there's no rain here."

Mary Poppins looked to him, "Why would sensible people like us need rain to get down to the ground when there are perfectly adequate stairs just to your left. Quickly please." She got to her feet and ushered the children to a stairway of smoke much like the very first one they ever saw. After assuring herself of the children's place, she led the march down to the balcony outside the nursery window. Jane and Michael hopped off the last step and hurried to the window, finding the latch unlocked. Relieved, they open the window and slip in quickly.

Following the two, Mary Poppins straightens and glances around. Oddly, the room held only one bed in it and was less of a playroom and more a young girl's hideaway. She glanced to Jane, who was making her way to the bed to flop down upon it, then to Michael. "Michael, your room is..."

"Just down the hall, right next to..." he trails off, his face tightening. "Right next to Mother and Father's bedroom." Mary Poppins leaned forward to gently touch his shoulder but he stands up and tries to keep a straight face. "I'll go and tell Ellen we've arrived." He hurried out before she could say anything to the contrary. She watched the door and averted her gaze to a morose Jane shivering on the bed.

"Come, you should get out of those wet things into a dry nightgown." The position of a caretaker quickly subdues any worries about any upcoming conversations and she helps Jane clean up, gesturing for the girl to sit at her vanity. Picking up a comb, Mary Poppins untangles the snarls from the wilderness and quietly acts witness to the young girl's silent distress.

Jane stared into the mirror, her eyes taking on a glazed look as her thoughts overtook her; then as Mary Poppins made to set the comb down, she lifts her gaze to lock with her former nanny's. "They're truly gone, aren't they?"

Mary Poppins rests her hands at Jane's shoulders, nodding sadly. "I'm afraid so, Jane."

Jane's laugh is bittersweet, "Well, Father did mention at Michael's birthday that he would soon be the new "Lord of the Manor"..." her voice seizes as she continues, "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

A gentle squeeze and Mary moves so she's sitting by her charge, slipping one arm about her shoulders. "No one expects death, Jane. He has an unfortunate way of planning his own schedule; whether we would like it or not."

"I'm only fifteen, Mary Poppins, I can't run a household like Mother did!" Jane hiccuped, leaning into Mary Poppin's hold. "I just can't!"

"Shh, shush now. Right now is a time for you to mourn, Jane. Do not worry about what you can or cannot do."

"But--"

"What you can do is allow yourself to grieve, Jane."

Jane sniffled, "what about Michael?"

Mary Poppins tilted her head, "what about Michael?"

"I have to care for him too, Mary Poppins, he's only thirteen." Jane sniffled again, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I don't think I can take care of him--"

"You have Cook, Ellen, and I for that. Jane, all he needs right now from you is an older sister. Leave the care taking to others."

Jane's head snapped up at that. "You are staying then?"

Mary Poppins thought on her words before she spoke. "I will stay until I am no longer needed." Jane seemed satisfied with that answer and tucked her head back to Mary Poppins' shoulder. Absently, Mary Poppins brought up a hand to smooth over Jane's tresses and the two sat there, Jane in her grief; Mary in her thoughts until the door opened and Michael stepped through, followed by an anxious Ellen and a frantic Cook. Both were in nightgowns and dressing-robes, Cook looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Cor! It can't be! Mary Poppins, is that you?" Cook exclaimed, stepping around Ellen and Michael. "You found the children, then?"

Mary Poppins got to her feet. "Yes, thankfully I was nearby when I spotted the carriage."

Ellen's voice was quiet. "So, they both...?"

Mary Poppins nodded, eyeing the children. "It seems the sudden storm snapped an ancient oak and the carriage was in the way of the falling giant."

"I remember the horses screaming." Michael looked up at the three adults. "It was sunny and then it wasn't. Father was on the old country road to the lake, and..." he cuts himself off, trying to be the young man he's expected to become now. "It was a terrible accident."

Cook exchanges a glance with Ellen, "Mary Poppins, I suppose you can direct the proper authorities to collect the ... to..." she stops herself, then makes motions with her hands. Mary Poppins catches on without missing a beat. "Oh. Good. I shall call for the constable, then." Cook smiles sadly to Jane, then exits.

Still rooted on the vanity seat, Jane let out a loud yawn, quickly excusing herself. Ellen clucks her tongue. "You two should be in bed now. It's just past the witching hour, you know."

"Could we eat first?" Jane goes to Michael's side. "We've not eaten since tea."

Ellen nods. "Of course Dearie." She turns to leave, stops, and faces Mary Poppins. "How about you, Mary? You interested in something warm after a night like tonight?"

Mary Poppins blinks, a bit taken-back at the first-name only usage but agrees to a plate. "Tea as well, if you would be so kind."

"Mary Poppins, you saved the children. Tea is nothing in repayment." Ellen disappears through the door in a swish of cotton. Michael watches her go, then stares down at himself.

"Michael, will you be all right dressing yourself?"

He shrugs, "yes, Mary Poppins."

"Spit-spot, then," she said as gently as she could. "Before you catch cold."

Jane returned to her side, looking lost. "Mary Poppins?"

"Yes Jane?"

"What happens to us?"

"Now Jane I--"

"I know, Mary Poppins. I want to know what happens afterwards." Jane looked sheepish for her interrupting. "We're both still children."

"Well," Mary Poppins sat on the foot of the bed. "I expect that there will be a reading of your father's will to determine what happens with the estate, and with the two of you upon chance of an untimely death. Most likely, there will be a period of where it is just Cook, Ellen, and myself watching over you until a legal guardian can step in."

"I don't want to leave home."

"That depends on the will, Jane," she interjects gently. "However, seeing as this is your father's house bought and paid for, I'm more than sure that you'll be able to stay here, finding a suitable caretaker, of course." She stood quickly, not allowing Jane a chance to think on that last part. "Michael should be ready, and you need food. I, myself, could use a spot of tea."

The mood surrounding the makeshift dinner was subdued, Jane, Michael and Mary Poppins at one end of the table, Cook and Ellen at the other. Everyone seemed to be focused only on their own plate of sausage and mash, though no one was truly eating. Mary Poppins found that even she wasn't feeling as practically perfect as per the normal.

After a fair amount of time, she decided that the children truly needed rest and bid goodnight to Cook and to Ellen before ushering Jane and Michael upstairs. Jane walked ahead to her room, leaving Mary to tuck in Michael alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to set up a cot in with Jane and I?" she asked, turning down the covers for him.

Michael shook his head, clambering into the bed and settling himself. "No." He stayed quiet as she tucked the covers about him and smoothed a hand over his brow. As she made to leave, he caught her attention. " ...but can you leave the door open, just in case?"

Mary Poppins nodded and left the door halfway open, then entered the old nursery where Jane already was in bed. "Is the side-room still functional, Jane?"

"Yes, Ellen used it when I came down with measles last year."

"Very good." Mary Poppins took her carpet bag into the other room, setting it on the table. "Still the same, I see."

"We had no need for a nanny after you left us."

"That's a good thing, Jane."

"Yes Mary Poppins."

Mary Poppins pulled out her own nightwear and felt better once she could set aside the damp coat and dress. Turning down her own covers, she allowed a final look to check on Jane. "If you need me Jane, I'll be right here."

"Yes Mary Poppins."

Mary Poppins climbed into the small bed and pulled the covers up. Closing her eyes, she heard Jane whisper a goodnight before she allowed herself sleep's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The note is at the bottom of this chapter to make the reading switch between chapters easier. I couldn't recall if Jane and Michael were ever truly given ages so based them off the age of the children recommended for the stage (10 and 8) for when the events took place. This takes place, from Jane being 15, 5 years after the movie. I am going to take some liberties so bear with me. Once again, thank you for the reviews. They're a real treat. smile 


End file.
